No fear?
by TheAllAround
Summary: One-shot between an OC and one of our favorite Krogans: Urdnot Wrex


_He was Urdnot Wrex. Powerful, strong, fearsome. Everyone stepped out of his way when he came closer, but not her. Why not?_

Chora's Den.

He had seen her there for quite some time now, and every time he came there, she was ready with a glass of ryncol before he even got seated. She was a waitress/bartender, and a damn good one. Everyone who came here got exactly what they wanted, how they wanted it and in the amount they needed. Some said she had some sort of ability to see what people needed just by looking at them. Not because it was that difficult with him. He only drank ryncol after all, but everyone else...

Human, Turian, Asari, hell, even Salarian, and she could serve them all.

Wrex put his glass down, looking over at her, giving a small wave with his head and she came with another glass for him. He observed her on the way over.

She was a small thing in a tight shirt, high heels and a skirt just large enough to cover her rear when she bent over. You could see she was uncomfortable wearing it by the way she constantly pulled it down by the hem, but it was part of the job. Her long, dark hair moved as a big mane around her head, always with a sweet musky smell to it, and her pale skin glimpsed in the light of the club, just barely revealing the crisscross of scars on her arms and hands. Probably used to be a slave or something...

She sat the new drink on the table before him and reached for the empty. Wrex took in her hands. Small, but no doubt used to work. The skin looked hardened here, tough and he wondered if they felt like it. She looked at him briefly once she had taken the glass, catching his eye, looking directly into the deep red color, and smiled lightly before she turned around and walked back to the bar.

Wrex looked after her, mouth slightly open. No woman had ever looked so directly at him without some sort of fear in her eyes. This human woman had not only looked at him; she had looked directly into his eye and not even flinched, as if it was the most natural thing for her to do.

Sure, he had been here before, and he had asked for a new drink in the same way, but she had never looked at him like that. It was almost as if she wasn't afraid of him. He knew his color in plating and eyes were unusual for the Krogan, and that most humans saw his red eyes as something evil, and surely she must be thinking the same.

Wrex drowned his drink and waited for the effect of the alcohol to do its part to his body before he pushed himself away from the table and walked to the bar with the empty glass in hand. She quickly spotted him, finished her customer and went for him, taking the glass and again looked directly into his eyes.

"The tap?" she asked, and he nodded slowly, looking at her while she went over the console, punching in the info and returned with a data-pad.

"Four rounds of ryncol. That'll be 275, sir." she said, still not with even the slightest fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He handed a credit chit to her, which she took, scanned and once the transaction had gone through she handed it back. Wrex took it.

"You have a good evening, sir." She slightly bowed and turned to look for new customers, when his voice held her back.

"Hold up."

She looked back at the large Krogan as he leaned slightly on the counter.

"What time do you get off?" he asked and her eyes immediately widened. She laughed nervously.

"Sir... I'm a bartender." she said, obviously thinking he wanted a hooker.

"Not what I asked about." he replied and for the first time she lowered her eyes, slightly scared, but as she looked at him again, the fear was gone.

"In a few hours. Three, maybe. Depends on how many customers we get." she answered and he pushed away from the counter.

"Then I'll be waiting outside."

To his surprise there was no reply to it. She was either too scared to answer, or maybe she didn't think he really wanted to wait. At the door he looked back at her, watching her serve a Turian, but she suddenly turned her gaze towards him and, to his surprise, nodded to him, before finishing the drink with every detail and handed it to the Turian customer.

Outside Wrex wasn't sure if he could believe what he had just seen. This woman had no fear in her soul! Not only had she looked him directly in the eye, but she had also agreed to meet with him, alone, after work. Krogans were seen as some of the most fearsome creatures in the galaxy, angry battle tanks with an unstoppable thirst for blood and war, an enemy no one wanted to face alone, and yet this little human, this tiny woman, had looked at him as if he was the most natural thing to see.

Now that he thought about it he had never seen her make any disgusted expressions while serving Turians or other aliens. She was as open and smiling as if everyone was her friend. Maybe she couldn't see the danger? He had heard of humans and their problems with eyes. Near-sighted, he seemed to remember it was called... Maybe that was the reason she had looked so openly at him? No, wait a second... Didn't that make her unable to see what she was doing? And if that was the case, how the hell was she able to see him nod for her in the dark room, and make all those drinks without mixing something together that shouldn't be mixed?

Obviously, that couldn't be a reason. Guess he just had to wait, and hopefully get some answers when she showed up. If she showed up...

Wrex waited for nearly three hours, watching people walk in and out of the club, sometimes catching a glimpse of the woman in the bar, still serving drinks and doing her job. Finally after another half hour the door opened and she came out, but she was not alone...

The whining of a drunken Turian was heard as she dragged him after her with a tight grip on his mandible, warning him about starting a fight in the club and if he honestly thought he was sober enough to pick a fight then it shouldn't be a problem for him to defeat her. If he could, she would gladly let him back in, but if she knocked him on his ass, he would leave and sleep it off.

Wrex watched from his spot how she knee-jerked the Turian once and he was down, whimpering on the floor. The defeated Turian limped away from the club and she adjusted her hair slightly.

"Nice work. I didn't know humans could be like that." Wrex said, coming closer on her. She jumped slightly, but quickly settled and turned to face him.

"Had to be done. Some people needs to be knocked to the floor before they realize what they're doing is wrong."

He huffed, and again he was amazed by her casualty around him. Still no fear in her eyes... He took a few steps closer, looking at her and she tilted her head slightly, suddenly not looking at his eyes, but at the scars on the right side of his head. The look she gave him... it stirred something deep inside him and his armor felt a little warmer. Could this human really arouse him? The mighty Urdnot Wrex? As her eyes went down to the scars on his neck, he rumbled low, making her eyes snap back up at his and his blood ran faster in his veins.

Apparently...

"Hadn't expected you'd show up." he said, breaking the silence between them. She smiled lightly.

"Call me reckless, but my curiosity got the better of me. It's not every day something like this happens." she said, lips still turned in a smile when he gestured for them to walk a little. "Besides, you strike me as a decent person. I'd like to see what you got on your mind."

Wrex half laughed. Him? Decent? When was the last time someone ever called him that?

"You're not afraid I might drag you into an alley and beat you to death?" he asked as they walked through the small passage behind the lower markets. He had every chance to do it right here, and no one would ever come looking for her or question what had happened if she was found. He knew he could scare people, and this would surely put a fright in her life as well, but to his surprise she stopped in the passage and shook her head.

"If that was what you really wanted, then why am I still alive? This is the perfect place for you to kill me. Only few come through here, your only witness is a Keeper, and they don't say much. I might be seen as reckless, but I'm not stupid." she said and stepped closer on him.

She certainly wasn't stupid. How she had learned about it, he really didn't want to know, but how she stepped up to him, triggered his desire, his need to touch her, to feel her hands on his plates. He could easily scare her by charging at her, slamming her up against the wall and claim her like a brutal Krogan, but the satisfaction wasn't worth it. She didn't deserve it! No, she should be treated as an equal. Her fearlessness sending pulses to his lower region, making him rumble in his throat again and he was damn sure his pupils had dilated as well.

She stepped closer, within reach, and suddenly lifted a hand, her fingertips lightly stroking over his scars.

"So tell me, what is it you really want? Why'd you ask to see me after work?" she asked, letting her fingers move over his jaw and down to his neck, where his rumble increased and suddenly his hands were planted firmly on her waist.

"Honestly? I don't know..." he admitted, his defenses lowered and for the first time in years he felt tired. Everything could go to hell, for all he cared. He was tired. Tired of being unable to breed, tired of being seen as a monster, tired of being dragged to C-Sec every time he came to the Citadel, and he was tired of people looking at him as if he carried death itself on his hump!

She continued to stroke his scars, her other hand now planted on his left cheek, her forehead slightly pressed against his. This was nice... Strange, but surprisingly nice, comforting, soothing... Wrex sighed low, suddenly making a small growl as her small, soft fingers touched sensitive skin behind his head plate. The motion shot straight to his groin and the sparse room he had left in his armor was suddenly filled out. Damn, he needed to get release! But... would she...? Did she even know what she was doing to him, or was it all just made up as she went along?

Her fingers went over another sensitive area, and he groaned as his cock jumped.

"Keep doing that, and I might not be as decent as you think me to be." His deep voice went lower, making him appear threatening, but she merely looked at him and removed her hands from those areas, letting them rest against his chest instead. She bit her bottom lip.

"Can't say I ain't curious about the Krogan, but since I've never been with one, I don't know what I'm going in to... That is... If that's what you have in mind?"

Never had Wrex been at such loss of words as he was in that moment. This woman was gonna drive him to the verge of insanity if she kept being like this. Her attitude, her fearlessness, the way she looked at him... he was more than ready to claim her, but like she had said, she had no idea of what she was going in to. He knew she could fit, that he wasn't that much larger than a human, but again, charging her here and now would be a mistake. He suddenly remembered her words in the bar.

"I thought you said you were a bartender." he joked, and to his relief, she chuckled as well.

"I can make an exception this once. And why pay credits for some Asari hooker, when you can find someone willing to do it gratis?" she continued to joke, and Wrex made up his mind. Stepping out of her reach he nodded for them to leave and as she followed the lead, he went in and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her close to his nearly overheated armor. She smiled with a small flush running over her cheeks. She was no hooker, and she wasn't stupid, so what exactly was it that made her willing to do this? Why wasn't she afraid of him like everyone else? Why did she look him in the eye? Why did she touch him and openly suggest sleeping with him? He swore that by the end of this, he would have his answer to those questions.

There was always room on the nearby hotel to Chora's Den. They had made it a priority to have enough room to house a small Krogan army or more, but people weren't allowed to be there for more than a few days. It wasn't a hotel you'd go to on your vacation...

The Asari room-keeper was maybe professional and had seen more than most, but as the couple came through the door, arms wrapped around each other's waists, not even looking drunk, she had to widen her eyes and stare. Wrex asked for a room for a night, nothing more, and as the key was handed, the Asari stared at the woman next to him, eyeing her as if she couldn't believe this little human was there to sleep with a Krogan.

Wrex minded nothing of it, shielded the woman from the Asari with his massive body and growled low. A warning... It soon turned to a soft rumble as gentle lips pressed against his skin, fingers stroking his scars again. She was gonna drive him wild!

Their room wasn't far, for which Wrex was thankful. His member was beginning to hurt and the more she worked on him, the harder he became, which was rather painful right now, being locked in that damn armor. The door whooshed open for them, and he sent a glare towards any who dared look at them in the wrong way, but that was all. He was in no mood to fight, and when he stepped in, door closing behind him, his lust spiked up a notch or two. She had begun to take off her clothes, her back exposed to him and he could easily see the crisscross of tiny scars over her skin. Tempted he walked in and placed a hand on her back, stroking slowly.

"You've been in battle?" he asked as he worked a glove of his hand and slowly stroked up and down her back, feeling the change in texture every scar gave.

"Slave. That is the results of whip lashes. I fought my way free when I was old enough." she explained. Wrex hummed in delight.

"Battle scared and kicking Turian ass... Must be my lucky day." he said and leaned in, closer to her neck, letting his tongue run over her shoulder and then nuzzled his nose against her hair. It felt as soft as it looked, smelled fresh as well, and there was something else in it, something that heightened his lust, his cravings. She reached for his face, lightly scratching over his skin.

"Then isn't it about time we got you out of that armor? Must be awfully tight by now..." she whispered as she turned around in his hands and pressed on his groin plate. A small growl formed on his lips, but his eyes told her everything she wanted to know. It was tight, painful even, and he could barely wait to get naked and pound her senseless.

Only in her bra and panties she helped him get free of the obstacle, got a good look on him and then dragged him by the hand to the bedroom, where she dropped on her knees and kissed his length. Wrex groaned by the feeling. He hadn't felt like this in years and he was damn sure she had never felt anything like him at all. He wasn't fully erected yet, and her kissing and stroking made him grow the last couple of inches rather fast, making his hearts beat hard in his chest. She kissed, licked, stroked and lightly sucked on the skin, working her way up from the base, but as she was faced with the tip she grew hesitant. Wrex looked down at her.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." he said, lightly caressing her hair, coming around to her cheek and chin, lifting her face to watch him. There was something absolutely adorable in the way she looked up at him. Eyes wide, insecure, yet so full of lust for him. His member throbbed in her hand as she leaned in and sucked right below the head.

"No... I want to do this. Just tell me if I'm pushing you too far too fast…"

And with that she devoured him, took his member in her mouth and sucked hard. Wrex had to use every muscle in his body to keep himself from bucking hard against her throat and spill it right there. He had been blown before, by Asari hookers though, so he knew what she had been doing and had actually been a little excited. His last blowjob turned out to be a disaster when the hooker wanted to finish him like that. He had warned her about it, but she wouldn't listen and had nearly been chocked when he came. That wasn't about to happen here. He wouldn't let it! But she was doing a damn good job on him.

Wrex finally felt it get closer and stopped her. Crawling onto the bed, he motioned for her to come to him, to be on top. She loosened her bra and slipped out of her panties, but as she wanted to settle over his member he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her further up.

"Not yet." he said with a smirk, eyes dilating by the scent her sex already had. He studied her, and wondered how such small a woman even could fit over his large member. He knew humans and Asari were able to stretch, but to what point he had no idea, and he didn't want her to break because of him. He guessed a good warm up would be the best for her, so he rubbed his nose against her belly, tongue moving slightly over her skin. Her soft sighs urged him on. With a quick little flick of his tongue over her clit, she ached her back and gasped, offering more and as he lavished on her folds and the little bundle of nerves, she began to moan low. Wrex was pleased with her sounds, her actions and the amount of fluids she could deliver. She could be a better lay than he had thought.

When he was sure she was warm enough, he looked up at her, smirking. "Wonna take a ride?" he asked and before he could even begin to worry whether she had caught it or not, she was moving down his body, rose up and positioned his member right at her entrance, pressing down. She gasped, clearly not used to his size, but she kept going. Slow and steady she worked her way down his length, her tight tunnel clinging to him every time she rose up and enveloped him in warm, wet softness when she came down.

She began building a steady pace, moving with different kinds of hardness to her thrusts, sometimes slamming down hard on him, sometimes twisting her angle slightly, or sliding down as gentle and slowly as she could. When he felt the need to spill rise up again, he knew he had been right about one thing tonight; she was gonna drive him wild. Wrex took charge of her hips and thrust up into her, timing with her to bring her deeper and slightly harder down on his length. A startled gasp flew from her lips, but as he looked up at her, she showed no signs that she was in pain or disliked his dominance. Grinning, he moved a little faster and began to enjoy the look on her face as he pushed her closer and closer. Her hand moved to her clit where she rubbed herself. Wrex took it as cue and moved harder on her. Soon she threw her head back and moaned, her body tensed and her already tight channel gripped him in an iron-grip, letting him feel the strength in her abdomen muscles.

She pulsed around him for a few long moments, sweat showing on her forehead, but once she had relaxed enough, she removed his hands from her hips, slipped off him and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Wrex wasn't slow to understand, moving behind her and soon took her in the most natural and primal way he could ever think of. She was even tighter like this and the need to spill crept over him again. He wanted to savor her, make her come as many times as possibly before springing himself, but her tight body was making it difficult for him to keep it in, and soon he was so close he couldn't hold. He pulled out and groaned as he jerked himself off, spilling all over her back.

He sighed in relief. When was the last time he had been heated like this? For a Krogan with a good memory (if Wrex should say so himself), he honestly couldn't remember… And despite this may have been quick and unscheduled, it had been one of the best sessions of stress relief he had tried on the Citadel. This girl was special…

He sat back on the bed, still panting, and she turned slightly, grinning as she looked at him. "Seems like I might have to take a shower before we go for round two…" she said, slipped off the bed and went straight for the bathroom. There was something in the way her hips moved that caught his eye and a smirk worked up on his lips. Without much second thought, he slipped out of bed too and followed, when he heard the water run. He found her under the spray of water, sighing as the heat moved flawlessly over her skin. Wrex grinned and before she could even realize he was there, he stepped in behind her.

"Or we could take round two in here…" he said husky and low, hands running over her stomach.

With a deep sigh Wrex lay back on the bed, an arm around the woman, panting after his fourth shot. He had to hand it to her; she knew how to keep him hot and worked up. And this made him wonder. Who was she? How did she know all of this? she had said he was her first Krogan, but had that just been a lie to make him go easy? There were things he wanted to know. Her name, for starters, and then of course why she had even agreed to this?

Wrex turned his head slightly, only to find her cuddled up against his body, her head on his arm and already asleep. He could wake her up, ask her the questions and… He huffed lightly, careful not to move too much. He couldn't wake her up. She was too damn cute to look at, and who could blame her for falling asleep? She had just had sex with a Krogan, and succeeded in taking him almost fully, which was something most couldn't handle. This woman could.

He could ask her name later, and maybe even have her again… in a near future.


End file.
